


Fucking Santa Claus

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: Trekzember 2018 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Erotica, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Slash, Starfleet Academy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Zu Weihnachten bleibt auch die Starfleet Academy in Sachen Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen nicht untätig. Jim hat sich und Bones freiwillig gemeldet, um todkranke Kinder zu beschenken. Allerdings hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Bones absolut nicht gewillt ist, sich als Weihnachtsmann zu verkleiden.





	Fucking Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/gifts).



> Trekzember - Prompt 6 ("Kommt nicht in Frage, dass ich den Weihnachtsmann spiele!")
> 
> Der Titel ist ein bisschen gewagt, aber so schön zweideutig, dass ich nicht widerstehen konnte.^^
> 
> Ich habe gestern Nachmittag 'The Loft' mit Karl Urban gesehen. Wer den Film kennt weiß, dass der gute Mann da recht häufig nackt zu sehen ist. Das hat sich unweigerlich auf meine Fantasie niedergeschlagen. Und während ich noch so da saß und vor mich hinsabberte, erinnerte mich Amber daran noch etwas für den heutigen Prompt zu schreiben. Heraus kam ein recht versauter Oneshot. *hüstel*
> 
> Mein Dank für die Beta geht an meinen Amber-Engel! *mwah*

"Kommt nicht in Frage, dass ich den Weihnachtsmann spiele!" Leonard warf einen finsteren Blick auf das knallrote Kostüm mit den weißen Fellbündchen, das Jim eben in einem Pappkarton angeschleppt hatte.

„Bones, es ist für einen guten Zweck!“ Jim sah ihn aus seinen fast schon unnatürlich blauen Augen an. „Denk doch nur an die vielen Kinder.“

Wenn es einen Grund gab die Starfleet Academy zu hassen und Jim noch dazu, dann waren es Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen zu Weihnachten, wie jene, für die Jim sie beide – und das ohne Leonards Erlaubnis! – angemeldet hatte. „Das wird positiv in unseren Akten vermerkt werden“, hatte Jim gesagt und Leonard hatte sich breit schlagen lassen, das Kinderkrankenhaus in Riverside zu besuchen. Immerhin war er Arzt und er würde es schon irgendwie verkraften todkranke Kinder im Namen Starfleets zu besuchen, um ihnen eine Freude zu machen. Als Vater, der er nun mal ebenso war, würde es ihm allerdings das Herz brechen, keinem von ihnen helfen zu können.

„Biiitteee, Bones. Uhura und Gaila werden deine Elfen sein.“ Die beiden waren sofort begeistert von der Idee gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Leonard.

„Und welche Rolle hast du für dich vorgesehen?“, fragte der Arzt, nicht minder beschwichtigt als zuvor. „Warum spielst du nicht den Weihnachtsmann?“

„Du wärst ein viel besserer Weihnachtsmann“, säuselte Jim weiter, ohne dabei auf Leonards erste Frage einzugehen. „Du hast diesen strengen Blick von Natur aus drauf, mir würden die Kinder diese Rolle nicht abkaufen. Außerdem bin ich zu jung, um als Weihnachtsmann durchzugehen.“

Leonard blinzelte irritiert und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Uh – äh, das kam jetzt falsch rüber. Ich meinte nicht, dass du alt aussiehst, oder so … Vielmehr meinte ich, dass …“

„Du stehst mit beiden Füßen im Fettnapf, Jim Kirk. Wie willst du da jemals wieder herauskommen?“ Leonard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Jim holte das Kostüm aus dem Karton und hielt es Bones hin. „Dir steht Rot einfach viel besser als mir. Du bist rattenscharf in der Kadettenuniform und ich wollte schon immer mal einen so sexy Weihnachtsmann sehen.“

Leonards Miene blieb wie versteinert.

„Du bist perfekt! Allein dein momentaner Gesichtsausdruck ist wie geschaffen für den Weihnachtsmann. Bitte, tu es mir zu liebe. Zieh das Kostüm doch mal probehalber an und wenn es total unglaubwürdig aussieht, dann tauschen wir eben.“

Leonards rechte Augenbraue wanderte gefährlich streng Richtung Haaransatz. „Was für eine Verkleidung hast du?“

Jim winkte ab. „Das willst du nicht wissen.“

„ _Jim!_ “

„Für mich? Bitte, probiere es an.“

Leonard seufzte und nahm das Kostüm schließlich widerstrebend entgegen. Er hatte sich nicht mal für seine über alles geliebte Tochter verkleidet. Dieser Kelch war zum Glück all die Jahre an ihm vorbeigegangen. Sein Vater hatte die Rolle immer mit Herzblut übernommen und er war ein wirklich toller Weihnachtsmann. Leonard hatte kein schauspielerisches Talent. Herrgott, er konnte ja noch nicht mal Empathie heucheln. Deshalb war er ja auch Chirurg geworden und kein verdammter Pädiater.

„Also gut“, grollte er und betrachtete das flauschige Kostüm argwöhnisch. „Wenn die Kinder im Krankenhaus nach dieser Veranstaltung traumatisiert sind, nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann glauben oder gar Alpträume von ihm bekommen, dann ist das deine Schuld. Du hast mich zu diesem Blödsinn verpflichtet, ohne mich vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen.“ Er tippte mit einem strengen Zeigefinger auf Jims Pectoralis.

Der rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle auf seiner Brust, knapp unterhalb seines Schlüsselbeins und machte ein möglichst zerknirschtes Gesicht. „Einverstanden. Und du hast was gut bei mir. Egal was …“

Leonards Gesichtsausdruck veränderte zu einem fast schon heimtückischen Grinsen. Jim war für einen flüchtigen Moment verunsichert. Aber vor ihm stand nicht irgendjemand, dem er einen Gefallen schuldig blieb, sondern Bones. Wie schlimm konnte seine Rache schon werden?

Den Karton mit dem Rest des Kostüms aufhebend zog Leonard sich für einige Minuten in sein Badezimmer zurück. Jim stand im Wohnzimmer des kleinen Apartments und starrte gespannt auf die verschlossene Tür.

***

Die Tür des Badezimmers ging einen Spalt weit auf, doch Leonard schien zu zögern.

„Komm raus, Bones. Lass dich ansehen“, bat Jim und war tatsächlich ein wenig nervös. Sein Blick haftete stur an der Tür.

„Wenn du lachst, rette ich dir nie wieder deinen jämmerlichen Arsch“, drohte Leonard und Jim ahnte, dass das keine leeren Worte waren.

„Ich verspreche es.“

Ein tiefes Seufzen drang aus dem Badezimmer, dann kam zuerst ein schwarzer Stiefel zum Vorschein und dann noch einer. Jims Blick wanderte weiter nach oben, über Leonards Hüfte, die aktuell etwas zu schlank für das Kostüm war, und weiter nordwärts. „Den Bart zieh ich erst morgen an, der juckt dermaßen!“ Jims Blick traf auf Leonards. Haselnussfarbe Augen blitzten ihn an, das dunkle Haar lag versteckt unter der typischen Weihnachtsmannmütze. „Ich bin nicht mal fett genug, um als Weihnachtsmann durchzugehen.“

Jim wollte ihm eigentlich sagen, dass da noch Material war, womit sie ihm einen dicken Bauch ausstopfen konnten, stattdessen kam nur ein „Scheiße, siehst du scharf aus“ über seine Lippen.

Leonard sah skeptisch an sich hinab. Er fand ja eher, dass er ziemlich lächerlich aussah. Als er wieder auf und Jim in die Augen blickte, leckte dieser sich gerade über die Lippen. „Echt jetzt, Jim?“ Das war ja wohl nicht wahr! Gab es eigentlich irgendwas, das Jim nicht wuschig machte?

„Ich muss dir was gestehen“, meinte Jim und machte einige Schritte auf Leonard zu. „Ich wollte schon immer mal ein Rollenspiel mit dir machen und dich …“

Leonard legte ihm schnell die Hand auf den Mund und erstickte seine nächsten Worte. Er sah Jim dabei dermaßen streng an, dass dem ganz mulmig wurde. „Du warst ganz schön ungezogen dieses Jahr, James T. Kirk. Ich fürchte, du verdienst die Rute …“ Daraufhin wurde Jim lax in seinen Händen. Leonard packte ihn deshalb fast schon grob an den Schultern, um ihn hinüber zum Schlafzimmer zu dirigieren.

***

In bester Weihnachtsmannmanier hatte Leonard Jim die Hose heruntergezogen, ihn übers Knie gelegt und versohlte ihm den Hintern mit der Rute, die praktischerweise Teil des Kostüms war, bis dieser rote Striemen hatte. Jim keuchte in lustvoller Erregung. Es konnte Leonard nicht entgegen, dass seine Erektion sich hart gegen dessen Oberschenkel presste und Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Bereust du, dass du ein so unartiger Junge warst, Jim?“ Leonards Stimme klang wie ein Donnergrollen.

Jim nickte ergeben.

„Und wirst du versprechen, von nun an artig zu sein?“

Wenn Bones nicht bald zur Sache kam, würde Jim in seiner verdammten Kadettenuniform kommen, die zunehmend enger wurde. „O ja, ich gelobe hoch und heilig, dir zu gehorchen.“

Damit war das Strafmaß vollzogen und Jim durfte wieder aufstehen. Allerdings ließ Leonard ihn keineswegs Abstand gewinnen. Im Gegenteil zog er diesen an der Hüfte heran, so dass sein steifes Glied genau auf Sichthöhe war. „Beeindruckend“, lobte er, leckte genüsslich über Jims empfindliche Spitze und entlockte diesem ein erregtes Wimmern. Ein paar Lufttropfen quollen hervor, die Leonard mit einem genießerischen Schmatzen aufnahm.

„Fuck … Bones … ich …“

Leonard grinste zufrieden. Er hatte Jim genau dort, wo er ihn haben wollte. So geil war Jim für gewöhnlich nur dann, wenn sie sich einige Tage wegen der Schichten nicht gesehen hatten. Es war gut zu wissen, dass er immer noch dieselbe Wirkung auf seinen Liebsten hatte wie zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung.

Seine Augenfarbe wurde dunkler, als Leonard voll ungezügelter Lust zu Jim auf und ihm in die Augen sah, seine Zunge umspielte immer wieder Jims Erektion. „Sprich mit mir, Jim. Was willst du? Willst du es _mir_ oder soll ich es _dir_ besorgen?“

Es war nicht so, dass Jim es noch sehr lange hinauszögern konnte. Bones im Weihnachtsmannkostüm auf dem Bett, der ihn mit diesen hungrigen Augen ansah, war beinahe schon zu viel für ihn. Es war mehr ein Reflex denn alles andere, als er seinen Liebsten auf die Matratze drückte, ihm die Hose des Kostüms herunterzog, was nicht schwer war, da sie eh viel zu locker saß, und erfreut feststellte, dass Bones keine Unterwäsche drunter trug. Ihm winkte eine Erektion entgegen, die nicht weniger imposant war als seine eigene. Schnell leckte er sich Zeige- und Mittelfinger ab, um Bones ein wenig vorzudehnen. Während er so tief in Bones eindrang, dass seine Fingerspitzen dessen Prostata erreichten, küsste er seinen Liebsten und dieser stöhnte ihm lustvoll in den halbgeöffneten Mund. Ihre Küsse waren hemmungslos, unkoordiniert und fast schon schmerzhaft. Bones biss Jim in seiner Leidenschaft leicht in die Unterlippe und hielt diese zwischen den Zähnen. Seine Fingerspitzen vergruben sich in Jims Rückenmuskulatur.

„Komm endlich zur Sache“, raunte Bones zwischen zwei Küssen.

Das ließ sich Jim nicht zweimal sagen. Er kniete sich zwischen Bones‘ Beine und drang dann quälend langsam in ihn ein. Er wollte Bones Gelegenheit geben sich anzupassen, doch der stieß ihm erwartungsvoll die Hüfte entgegen, ermutigte ihn sofort loszulegen. Damit war es bei Jim auch um die letzten kohärenten Gedanken geschehen und er ließ sich von der berauschenden Hitze des Moments davon tragen. Bones‘ Fingerspitzen krallten sich in seine Gesäßmuskeln, zogen ihn immer wieder heran. Tiefer und näher, als wollte Bones, dass Jim gänzlich in ihm versank. Jim stützte sich auf der Matratze ab, lehnte sich immer wieder hinab, um Bones küssen zu können. Als er spürte, wie sich sein Höhepunkt aufbaute, verharrte er mit dem Gesicht in Bones’ Halsbeuge.

Leonard kannte diese Position. Jim war kurz davor. Und allein das Wissen darum trieb ihn selbst an den Rand. Jims nackter Oberkörper, der heiß über seine Erektion rieb, schickte ihn letztlich über die Klippe. Leonard ergoss sich gegen Jims Bauch und konnte nur hoffen, dass er das vermaledeite Kostüm nicht eingesaut hatte. Er hätte es ganz ausziehen sollen, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Jims Höhepunkt folgte unmittelbar. Schwer atmend blieb er zunächst regungslos auf Bones liegen.

Einige gedehnte Momente erlaubte Leonard ihren beiden Herzen sich wieder zu beruhigen, dann drehte er den Kopf, so dass er Jims feuchten Haaransatz hinter dem Ohr küssen konnte. „Liebling, runter von mir. Das Kostüm …“

Jim schreckte sofort hoch und entzog sich ihm gänzlich. Er verzog ein wenig den Mund zu einer Schnute. „Das müssen wir wohl rauswaschen.“

Leonard rollte die Augen. Das hatte er befürchtet. „Du hättest es mir ganz ausziehen sollen.“

„Aber, du siehst du sexy darin aus“, protestierte Jim. „Das kriegen wir schon wieder sauber. Wirst du es morgen tragen?“ Er stand auf und ging zum Badezimmer, um sich zu waschen.

Leonard folgte ihm, was einigermaßen lustig aussah. Untenherum war er völlig nackt, nur oben noch als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet. „Verrätst du mir endlich, was _du_ für ein Kostüm tragen wirst?“

„Ich werde natürlich Rudolf sein. Du darfst mich gerne morgen Abend reiten, wenn du möchtest“, feixte Jim und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

Leonard schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf ob des unmoralischen Angebots. „Erstmal muss ich mein Kostüm sauber bekommen. Nach dieser Eskapade kann ich es ohnehin niemand anderen mehr tragen lassen. Das wäre irgendwie …“

„Jep, das wäre es“, stimmte Jim zu. „Lass mal sehen.“ Er half seinem Liebsten aus der Kostümjacke und wusch sie vorsichtig mit kaltem Wasser. „Bis morgen wird es trocken sein.“

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entkam Leonard, der inzwischen nur noch die Mütze des Weihnachtsmanns trug. Er trat von hinten dicht an Jim heran und fand im Spiegel Augenkontakt zu ihm. „Für dich werde ich mich morgen verkleiden, Jim. Aber das ist eine Ausnahme, okay? Ich kann das eigentlich nicht. Ich bin weder ein guter Schauspieler, noch kann ich gut mit kranken Kindern umgehen.“

„Du bist ein super Vater. Natürlich kannst du das“, ermutigte Jim ihn und lehnte sich rücklings an Bones‘ Körper, ohne den Blickkontakt im Spiegel zu brechen.

„Es killt mich zu wissen, dass ich diesen Kindern nicht helfen kann. Ich bin nicht gut darin loszulassen. Daher möchte erst gar keine Bindung zu Patienten aufbauen, die ich nicht retten kann. Verstehst du?“

Jim nickte und drehte sich gerade weit genug herum, damit er Bones küssen konnte. „Du hast das größte Herz von allen, Leonard McCoy, und darum liebe ich dich so sehr.“ Sie küssten sich erneut. „Ich werde dich nie wieder hinter deinem Rücken zu etwas in dieser Richtung verpflichten. So weit habe ich einfach nicht gedacht. Ich wollte diesen Kindern nur eine Freude bereiten.“

„Und das werden wir auch tun“, bestätigte Leonard und schloss die Arme um Jim. „Und jetzt lass uns noch einen Film anschauen oder was lesen.“

„Okay, lass uns was anschauen. Such du den Film aus, ich besorge uns den Bourbon.“ 

Leonard holte sich rasch seine Pyjamahose und warf Jim dessen zu. Sobald alles vorbereitet war, kuschelten sie sich aufs Sofa und sahen sich ‚Ist das Leben nicht schön?‘ zusammen an.

 

E N D E


End file.
